The ISEH 40th Annual Scientific Meeting will be held from August 25-28 in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada at the Westin Vancouver. The scientific program comprises presidential symposia and plenary lectures featuring leading international researchers, as well as concurrent oral and poster discussion sessions presenting ground-breaking research selected from submitted abstracts. The Scientific Committee takes great pride in assembling both faculty and content that continue in the ISEH tradition of scientific excellence. This year's scientific program features sessions on: 1 Re-programming and Epigenetics 2 HSC Biology 3 Progenitor Cell Biology 4 Microenvironment 5 Signaling 6 Transcriptional control 7 Aging 8 Transplantation/Gene Therapy/Regenerative Medicine 9 Leukemia (clinical) 10 Lymphoma 11 Developmental Biology 12 Tissue Inflammation 13 Genomics The meeting proactively fosters the participation of young investigators and emerging leaders in the field by providing young investigator awards and travel grants, and opportunities for meeting and networking with leading international researchers. Young Investigators are the important focus of the 2010 meeting, with a program and session organization especially designed to provide a venue for the presentation of research from ground-breaking Young Investigators and to foster multiple interactions with their more experienced peers. The small size of this meeting assures Young Investigators a prominent place, and makes this event more valuable to them and to the scientific community as whole, as compared to the larger events in the USA or other parts of the world. Young Investigators also have a considerably higher chance of being selected for an abstract presentation, because they represent a significant percentage of attendees. The 2010 Melbourne meeting hosted 138 young investigator attendees (40 percent of total attendance). This critically important feature of the ISEH scientific meeting is not typical at other meetings in this scientific space. The smaller nature of the meeting fosters excellent interaction between young investigators and experienced, well-known investigators, therefore encouraging scientific discourse in this fast-advancing field. The scientific content and abstracts presented at this meeting are unrivaled in importance in the field and are the basis for attendance by young investigators. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Society for Hematology and Stem Cells (ISEH) Annual Scientific Meeting is the yearly forum for the exchange and discussion of original, unpublished and significant research advances in the area of hematology and stem cell biology. It is a unique and essential worldwide gathering where promising Young Investigators from the US and other countries have the opportunity to meet with, learn from and present their findings to leading, highly-regarded researchers in the field from around the world. Though this grant, ISEH intends to make it possible for a large and representative number of Young Investigators and speakers from the USA to attend the August 25-28, 2011 ISEH 40th Annual Scientific Meeting in Vancouver, CA by offering those US researchers travel grants and contributions for lodging and meals.